U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,260,643; 3,348,733; and 3,464,589 are illustrative of can vending machines in which the leading can in the row is separated and dispensed from the row by solenoids or motors which operate release gates through linkages. The present invention provides a relatively simple and hence inexpensive arrangement in which the gates are not mechanically connected to the motor through a linkage nor operated by springs.